Posesif
by Freak Lines
Summary: Just read and you can know what I mean... Present for #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik diri Tadatoshi Fujimaki, saya hanya membuat alur cerita yang aneh ini~

-Enjoy-

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Suara langkah Kuroko menggema di lorong Seirin. Ia bergegas menuju lapangan basket. Kata – kata pelatihnya masih terngiang di benaknya.

"Kuroko-kun! Cepatlah menuju ke ruang latihan. Terjadi pembunuhan disana. Dan kau tau korbannya adalah cahayamu, Kagami Taiga."

Kata – kata itu terus terulang. Ia berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi. Yah sebuah mimpi buruk. Oh ayolah siapa sih yang tidak kepikiran kalau temanmu dibunuh. Ia ingat bahwa Kagami pernah bercerita kalau akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sering diikuti. Mungkinkah yang membunuh Kagami adalah orang yang sama?

Kuroko berhenti di depan ruang latihan, ia mengatur nafasnya dan juga menyiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat ada garis polisi disana. Ia berharap sekarang adalah tanggal 1 April, yah setidaknya ia bisa tertawa karena lelucon menyebalkan ini.

Kuroko berjalan ke dalam ruang latihan dan kata-kata pelatihnya memang benar. Disana terpampang jelas mayat Kagami. Walaupun ditutup oleh selembar kain, ia bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas.

"Pembunuhan kali ini benar-benar lain dari yang kukira." Ucap seorang polisi pada rekannya.

"Kurasa kau benar, pembunuhan kali ini sangat rapih dan terkesan elegan mungkin." Ucap rekan polisi itu.

"Mungkin pembunuh ini ingin meniru novel pembunuhan. Masa di dalam tubuh korban di temukan setangkai mawar. Ckckck pembunuhnya terlalu rajin, untuk apa coba dia melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap polisi itu sambil berdecak.

"Hah bisa jadi itu semacam kode rahasia. Sampai saat ini juga belum ditemukan bukti yang pasti kan. Bahkan identitas pelaku pun juga tidak ada. Di tkp hanya ada kelopak mawar. Alat pembunuh pun juga tidak ada disana. Menurutku pembunuhnya adalah orang yang jenius." Ucap rekan polisi itu sambil berjalan keluar ruang latihan.

Kuroko yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa diam. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti tentang semua ini.

"Oh Kuroko. Ternyata kau sudah ada disini." Kata Hyuga sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Ya, senpai. Jadi kenapa Kagami-kun bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Kuroko tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau memang orangnya langsung berbicara to the point ya. Jadi saat jam 07.00 am, aku menemukan mayat Kagami disini. Awalnya ku kira ia sedang tertidur karena kelelahan latihan pagi, tapi ternyata ia sudah tewas bersimbah darah. Dan di ruangan ini tidak ada siapa siapa. Menurut tim forensik, Kagami sudah dibunuh satu jam sebelumnya." Kata Hyuga menjelaskan kejadian tersebut.

"Ano senpai, apa menurutmu Kagami-kun punya musuh sehingga ia tewas seperti ini?" Ucap Kuroko sambil menerawang.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu Kuroko. Tapi menurutku jika Kagami punya musuh, maka ia tidak akan tewas seperti ini. Anak SMA kan biasanya hanya pemukulan beramai – ramai. Berbeda dengan kasus Kagami." Jelas Hyuga.

Kuroko hanya bisa menganggukan kepala. Pikirannya sedang kacau hari ini.

"Ah, Kuroko aku harus segera ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan kesaksian." Ucap Hyuga sambil berjalan keluar.

"Satu lagi, buatlah dirimu rileks Kuroko. Kau terlihat menyeramkan." Ucap Hyuga lagi.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar kata -kata senpainya. Ia merasa ucapan senpainya itu benar.

"Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diriku dengan meminum segelas Vanilla Shake." Ucap Kuroko dalam hati.

Ia berjalan melewati halaman sekolah. Suasana sekolah sedang sepi karena pihak sekolah menyuruh muridnya pulang karena kasus pembunuhan ini. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera pulang sebelum mendengar hal yang buruk lagi.

Kuroko melihat ada secarik kertas di laci mejanya. Kertas itu berwarna merah. Di kertas itu ada tulisan dengan tinta hitam, tulisan itu berbunyi 'merah'. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, siapapun pasti tahu kalau kertas ini berwarna merah. Apa ini lelucon? Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyimpan kertas itu.

~Skip Time~

Kuroko sedang menyesap vanilla shakenya sebelum sebuah suara mengusik ketenangannya.

"Kurokocchi~" ujar Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kise-kun lepaskan, aku susah bernafas." Kata Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hm, oke akan kulepas tapi aku boleh duduk denganmu ya." Ucap Kise sambil menatap Kuroko.

"Iya Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kise pun melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Oh iya Kurokocchi aku sudah mendengarnya. Turut berduka cita ya." Ucap Kise sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kuroko.

"Ha'i Kise-kun. Terima kasih." Kata Kuroko tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aku tau rasanya sangat berat kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dekat denganmu Kurokocchi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Kata Kise sambil terisak.

"Menangis saja Kurokocchi. Nanti aku akan menenangkanmu. Aku tau Kagamicchi adalah orang yang berharga untukmu. Aku pun menganggapnya seperti teman dekatku." Ujar Kise sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa Kise-kun menangis? Kan dia yang paling dekat denganku." Tanya Kuroko sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku mewakili Kurokocchi. Lagipula Kagamicchi pantas untuk ditangisi." Kata Kise sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Oh begitu. Tapi Kise-kun kau tahu darimana kalau Kagami-kun meninggal?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku kan selalu update hehehe." Ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

Dari luar terlihat seorang pemuda sedang meremas kertas. Ia kesal karena melihat Kuroko dan Kise.

"Sebentar lagi waktumu habis Kise Ryouta." Ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu.

Kuroko melihat sekilas pemuda itu. Ia seperti mengenal pemuda itu. Sangat kenal dan dekat.

"Kurokocchi~ apa kau mendengarkanku?" Ujar Kise sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sumimasen Kise-kun. Aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi." Ucap Kuroko.

"Hidoi ssu. Oh iya aku ada pemotretan satu jam lagi. Jaa Kurokocchi~" Kata Kise sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko.

Kise hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap kepergian Kise.

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak ya? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi kenapa saat Kise-kun pergi aku merasa kalau dia tidak akan kembali lagi?" Kuroko terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Kuroko pun terdiam. Pikirannya mulai kosong. Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

~Kuroko's Bedroom 08.15 AM~

Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi kah? Semoga saja iya. Ia melihat ke ponselnya dan ada sebuah pesan dari Midorima.

_"Kuroko, semalam Kise terbunuh dan pelakunya belum ditemukan. Cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit nanodayo."_

Begitulah isi pesan dari Midorima. Kuroko mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Ia mengecek handphonenya sekali lagi. Dan isi pesan itu tetap sama. Intinya adalah Kise juga telah dibunuh. Apa mungkin pembunuhnya orang yang sama?

-Other side-

"Hm sudah dua orang ya~ Siapa lagi ya selanjutnya." Ucap seorang pemuda sambil mencabuti kelopak mawar dari tangkainya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah milikku."

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi foto anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Di foto itu Kise sudah tercoret dengan tinta berwarna merah. Posisi Kise tepat di samping kiri Kuroko. Jadi siapa yang akan terbunuh berikutnya?

"Aomine Daiki bersiaplah" ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakkan tangkai bunga mawar tepat di sebelah bingkai foto.

-If you know what I mean-

"Kuroko kenapa kau lama sekali nodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Sumimasen Midorima-kun, aku bangun telat hari ini." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun telat nanodayo." Lirik Midorima.

"Mungkin karena aku sedang banyak pikiran Midorima-kun. Jadi apa kau tau informasi tentang pembunuhan ini Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah Midorima.

"Kudengar ia dibunuh pada saat dia akan ke tempat pemotretan. Tidak ada saksi dan pembunuhan ini sangat rapih Kuroko. Dari bentuk lukanya, aku yakin kalau pembunuh ini sudah sangat ahli." Ujar Midorima dengan tampang serius.

"Midorima-kun apa di tempat kejadian ada sesuatu yang berwarna merah?" tanya Kuroko yang berharap kalau ini adalah pembunuh yang sama.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Tetapi disitu anehnya ada seragam basket Kise dengan noda darah pada nomor punggungnya. Padahal hari itu Kise tidak ada latihan basket. Kenapa kau menanyakannya Kuroko?" Kata Midorima yang kemudian menengok ke arah Kuroko tapi...

Kuroko hilang!

Midorima hanya bisa ber-sweat drop.

"Kuharap kau juga tau siapa dibalik semua ini Kuroko." Ucap Midorima dalam hati.

-If you see the dark side of me-

Kuroko berlari menuju ke rumahnya, ia merasa kalau pembunuh ini sama dengan orang yang membunuh Kagami.

"Tetsuya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekatinya.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebentar.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Memangnya kau habis darimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku habis dari rumah sakit, Akashi-kun. Aku menanyakan tentang pembunuhan Kise-kun sama Midorima-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil berusaha menyamankan diri di pelukan Akashi.

"Hm, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang kasus ini?" Ucap Akashi sambil mencium leher Kuroko.

"A..aku belum terlalu yakin Akashi-kun. Tapi aku rasa aku menemukan sesuatu." Kata Kuroko sambil menahan geli.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mencari banyak bukti lagi Tetsuya. Aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota, jadi sampai jumpa." Kata Akashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Hati-hati dijalan Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi hanya menganggukan kepala. Entah kenapa saat bersama Akashi, ia merasa gelisah. Seperti ada hawa dingin disekitarnya. Bahkan saat dipeluk Akashi, Kuroko merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Apa Akashi akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?

-You must beside on me if you want to know everything-

Lagi-lagi hari ini ada pembunuhan lagi dan korbannya adalah Aomine. Kuroko hanya bisa terduduk lemas di tempat pembunuhan itu. Kenapa harus orang yang dekat dengannya yang terbunuh. Dan kali ini tidak ada petunjuk apapun, hanya mawar merah seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba Kuroko ingat sesuatu. Ia yakin Midorima sudah memecahkan kasusnya. Ia segera menelpon Midorima.

"Kuroko? Ada apa?"

"Midorima-kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kau sedang dimana?"

"Aku sedang dijalan menuju rumah. Datang saja ke rumahku."

"Souka, aku akan kesana Midorima-kun."

"Oke akan aku tunggu nanodayo"

Kuroko pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka. (read: Midorima dan Kuroko)

Kuroko berjalan menuju rumah Midorima. Jarak ke rumah Midorima tidak begitu jauh, makanya Kuroko memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

-Other side-

"Sudah kuduga kau terlalu tahu banyak hal Shintarou." Ucap seorang pemuda sambil menyiapkan pisaunya.

"Merah berarti Aka dan 7 adalah angka keberuntungan. Tapi jika ada angka 7 dan yang kau dapatkan adalah sebuah kesialan berarti itu adalah angka sebaliknya yaitu 4. 4 dibaca shi. Jadi apa pembelaanmu Akashi?" Ujar Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Benar memang aku pelakunya Shintarou. Lalu apa kau berani menangkapku sendirian?" Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Tentu saja aku berani lagipula kau sudah mengakuinya." Kata Midorima sambil mengeluarkan tape recorder yang ia gunakan untuk merekam suara Akashi.

Saat ia baru akan mem-playback rekaman itu...

_Jleb..._

Pisau yang ada di tangan Akashi berpindah dan kini tepat di jantungnya. Pandangan Midorima mulai memudar.

"Kuharap kau melihat ini Kuroko." Gumam Midorima.

Midorima pun tewas ditempat karena kehabisan darah. Akashi mulai mengambil beberapa pisau bedah dari tasnya. Ia membelah perut Midorima dan memasukan setangkai mawar putih disana.

-I say you're mine and thats the truth-

Kuroko hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan mulai menahan suara jeritan. Ia menyaksikan semuanya. Percakapan Midorima dan Akashi hingga akhir. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak seseorang. Ia menoleh dan Akashi sudah ada disana. Kuroko berusaha berlari tapi kakinya lemas. Akashi mendekapnya, berusaha memberi tahu kalau Kuroko adalah miliknya. Pemberitahuan tanpa suara. Bahkan dari tingkah lakunya sudah bisa menjelaskan segalanya. Kepala Kuroko terasa berat dan akhirnya ia terlelap dalam pelukan Akashi.

-Akashi's House 09.30 pm-

Kuroko terbangun. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ini kamar Akashi-kun. Kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum. Akashi berjalan menuju Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tau aku melakukan semua ini untukmu Tetsuya. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau hanya akan jadi milikku." Ujar Akashi sambil memegang bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak, ia segera bangun dari kasur Akashi dan berlari menuju pintu. Sayangnya pintunya terkunci atau lebih tepatnya memang sengaja dikunci oleh Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, Akashi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Percuma melarikan diri dariku Tetsuya. Karena kau adalah milikku jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari sini." Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai.

-End-

Maafkan jika ada typo yang merusak kesehatan mata (?). Duh abal banget yak nih ff. Maklum saya masih newbie ._.v Review please~


End file.
